<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hellhounds: the many ways they show affection by angelicwerewolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564738">hellhounds: the many ways they show affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicwerewolf/pseuds/angelicwerewolf'>angelicwerewolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Death, Attempt at Humor, Demons, M/M, Mild Blood, Supernatural Elements, again not graphic at all, siro cryptos belongs to my boyfriend v//w//v, siro was just trying to snooze von smh, von's ony two braincells are impeccable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicwerewolf/pseuds/angelicwerewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Von only has two brain cells.</p><p>One of which is a cunning and methodical demon, and the other is a dumbass demon who doesn't understand why bringing a dead rabbit and fish to his partner, Siro, aren't really proper gifts. And Siro's not quite sure what should he think of the entire situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Siro Cryptos (OC)/Wolf Von Bluth (OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hellhounds: the many ways they show affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They're GAY</p><p>as mentioned in the tags, Siro is my boyfriend's oc! He's Von's partner :3c</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a wonderful morning that day!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The wildlife animals scampering about on thick snow flooring, the pine needles hung low with tiny icicles stuck to them, and the silent cabin laid ever so sleepy like its inhabitants in the early morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All except for Von that is. If he’d slept at all or not, that was always for debate but regardless he was an early bird, one who quite unceramously swung the door open and kicked it close once inside, far too preoccupied with his mission to care about the silent stillness of mornings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t wake up anybody in the house, unless it was the shadow in the attic: for him being disturbed he did not care and glanced absentmindedly to the roof as he climbed the stairs, twitching his ears at the faint groans of a very tired entity above.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went past many rooms down the hallway, stopping at the very end of the stretching corridor where his and Siro’s bedroom lay undisturbed, except for the certain absent hellhound factor. He pushed the door open, quietly this time around as he peeked around the frame to see the sleeping form of his partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perfect! He’s still snoozing which means the surprise will be tenfold. Von allows himself the rest of the way in and closes the door behind him, before turning to a drawer in search of a towel. He finds the towel easily and with just as much practiced ease spreads it out in time to catch the spat out rabbit carcass, enveloping it in the quick reddening towel.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His mouth was none the worse for wear too, all bloodied yellow teeth with lips numb to touch and a considerable amount of white fluff stuck to him. He licked his lips clean and spat out again, this time throwing back the tufts of rabbit fur.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Von hopped on the bed, holding the rabbit bundle in one hand. “Siro, honey! It’s time to wake up, I have a surprise for you.” His free hand shakes the drowsy Siro, attempting to rouse him from his slumber. The moment Siro begins to stir, mumbling muffled things into the pillow next to his face, Von gives him another gentle shake before dropping the prized gift on his love’s bare chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siro takes a long moment to really process what’s happening in front of him. In between the wall of sleep and the pooling warmth weighing down on his chest, it was difficult to really tell if this was all some bizarre dream at first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until it wasn’t.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He came back to his senses to the still very much </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>bizarre sight of the dead rabbit presented like some sort of reward, and a bit further down was Von, licking blood off each individual finger. “Siro!” The tail wagged behind him. “Good morning! I brought you a gift.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siro maybe wasn’t awake enough to deal with whatever this </span>
  <em>
    <span>gift </span>
  </em>
  <span>was. “I.. I can see that, Von.” Siro groaned, using a bare hand to move the ruined towel and dead animal off him. He held it over the edge, looking like he almost couldn’t believe what this entire thing meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know dead rabbits were considered presents.” Siro mumbled through a mixture of sleep, confusion, and slight horror.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why?” Von turned to look at him, licked one final finger, and wiped his claws dry. “You don’t like rabbits? Maybe you’d like birds, then, though they’re quite tricky to catch but-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh! </span>
  </em>
  <span>What about a hedgehog? They’re prickly but I can take those nasty little quills off for you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siro put the bundled rabbit on the floor then, snickering under his breath as Von mused aloud. “That’s not what I meant. What am I supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> with it?” The whole thing is reminiscent of cats, really, and how they bring mice or birds as little gifts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a cat’s behavior though, but the thought of a hellcat trapped inside a hellhound’s body was pretty funny so he couldn’t help the following chortle, then continued jokingly, “It’s like you’re turning into a cat.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh.” Von snorted. “Me? Hellcat? Heavens no. It’s just a thing I do, not sure ‘bout other hounds.” He laid down across Siro’s lap, arching and popping the bones in his big with a big groan, then limped. “Oof,” He curled his body against Siro, using his arms to prop his head up comfortably, looking up at him. “What should you do with the rabbit, well, that’s the point of the gift! It’s up to you, dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Siro hummed in thought, running his fingers through Von’s messy hair, and smiled. “That’s very thoughtful of you, but please don’t put the dead gifts </span>
  <em>
    <span>on </span>
  </em>
  <span>me. It’s a wonder how almost everything is surprisingly blood-free right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t really, but I licked myself clean.” Von leaned into his touch with a content sigh. Eventually he sat up, or more raised himself up, and planted a gentle kiss on Siro’s lips.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sooo,” He settled against Siro, nestled and snuggled. He felt as his partner began to lean back down with him in his arms. Perhaps a bit more rest would be nice! He hadn’t slept at all and he woke Siro way too early in the morning. “Should I leave the gifts on your pillow? Maybe right at the entrance of any room you’re in at the moment? I can always gift wrap it.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s much appreciated, but please don’t fill up the entire cabin with surprises, Von.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Unsurprisingly: Siro found a dead fish on the bedside table this time. There was a little note and all. The tiny heart scribbled on it was a cute detail.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>